


Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dragonslayers [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, fleurrochard, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), knight_tracer, Opalsong, Podcath, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Future Fic, Great Respect, Humour, M/M, Multiple Voices, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, The Old Marrieds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Harmon knows how this goes. He's from Nevarra, and he's read books. Plural. If you want to fight a dragon you need to find a Kindly Mentor who can teach you all their Secret Strategies.So all he needs to do is find this old Tal-Vashoth dragonslayer his cousin keeps going on about, get him to teach Harmon about dragons, convince everyone else to go along with his dragon-hunting plans, fight a dragon, and win.Easy, right?Starring one cheerful qunari grandpa, one grumpy necromancer grandpa, and a bunch of Nevarran mercenaries who are about to have a very educational experience.





	Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dragonslayers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dragonslayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975772) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Seven%20Habits%20of%20HIghly%20Effective%20Dragonslayers.mp3) | 1:00:07 | 55.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Lair of the Great Wyrm_ by Midnight Syndicate

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> (also a screw you to Blackglass who inspired me to do this. WHY!? THIS IS SO MUCH MORE INTENSE THAN MY NORMAL MULTIVOICE STYLE!! WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME)


End file.
